User blog:Wolf Gang95/Every Witch Way fanfiction: The Rebel Witch
Chapter 1: Ava's return It's been one month since Emma broke up with Daniel and went with Jax. Since this breakup occured Daniel moved to New York accompined with Mia. Everyone will still get in contact with them still. Since that Emma and Jax were having a blast spending time together untill a old enemy returns from Howard Middle School. Mrs. Franklin from math class. "Good morning everyone! Today we have a new student who came from Howard middle school!" Said Mrs. Franklin in great enjoyment. Suddenly Emma poked Jax. Jax blushed. "Hey, what is it?" He questioned. "Jax... Did you hear Mrs. Franklin?" Questioned Emma. "I heard... New student eh?" He said smiling. "Well... When i was new here i came directly from Howard Middle from there to iridum high!" Said Emma. "Cool." Smiled Jax. "Meet Ava Thompson!" Smiled Mrs. Franklin. A blonde hair girl with a beautiful light blue shirt and black pants with brown boots appeared smiling at Emma's direction. "Hello Iridium high." She smiled. "What?! You?!" Freaked out Emma talking in her mind with her mouth opened. "Something wrong? Emma?" Questioned Jax. Chapter 2: I'm a rebel chosen one! "She's my enemy!" Emma said. "What? How?" Questioned Jax. "I'll explain more later at the beach side 7." Said Emma. "Okay." Said Jax. Later at the beach side 7: Emma walks in to see Andi already there. "Hi Andi! How did you get here so fast? You always arrive late." Said Emma. "Well... You see i teleported here with my guardians gear!" Smiled Andi. "Remember don't abuse or i will take them away from you." Smiled Emma. Sooner by soon everyone arrived. "So, why are we all here for?" Questioned Diego. "Me and Jax already know but you guys have to know." Said Emma. Behind them Ava appeared but they couldn't see her cause she was invisible. "Ha, you guys dont even know that now i process witch powers! Hahahah!" She laughed. Suddenly a 40 year old women appeared by teleporting. "Hello Vivian... Thanks for letting me become a dark chosen one." said Ava. "You're welcome and soon we will be able to take over the realm." said Vivian. Soon both of the rogue witches teleported somewhere we don't know they went to. Back at the beach side 7: "Ohhhhh. So she bullied you? So...? We're here to protect you as the chosen one but who cares? You can put her in a sleepy spell. Hahaha." laughed Maddie. "She does have a point Emma but don't worry i am here for you." said Jax as he smiled at Emma and kissed her. "YUCK." said Andi. "ANDI!" said Emma. Chapter 3: Disturbance at the witch council The council were at the nurse office training some witches and wizards. Suddenly everything turned black. "What the-" said Desdomona. "Hahaha..." laughed a voice. "Vivian?" questioned Lily. "Of course it's me! It's time for me to get my revenge by you guys first!" said Vivian. "Let everything turn dark into this room and let my powers fall into this broom!" said Vivian as her powers went through her broom unto Desdomona and Lily. Lily and Desdomona tried to escape but Vivian was too powerful. "We're not going to quit loosing to the likes of you!" yelled Desdomona. "Surender you lost!" yelled Vivian. Suddenly. Dedomona's hair turned evil and Desdomona turned ino Evil Desdomona same to Lily as her hair turned to a pony tail and Lily's clothes turned from a nurse to a gangster. "Evil Desdomona, evil Lily it's time to capture agamemnon" said Vivian. "Okay it's time to roll!" yelled Lily. Both of the dark witches teleported. Beach side 7: "Oh deer, now those two witches are going out on a date... BORING." said Agamemnon as by not making a spell he teleported. Agamemnon then was teleported tied up with a rope onto the nurse room. Vivian then appeared. "Vivian?! What are you doing here?! Where's Desdomona and Lily?!" freaked out Agamemnon. "None i have to tell you now it's time for action!" yelled Vivian sucking in dark energy in Agamemnon. "Now i will be able to take over the realm!!!!! Hahahahaha!' laughed Vivian. Chapter 4: Argument between the witches The group of the friends were walking down the hallway. "Hmm... it's strange..." questioned Emma. "What is?" questioned Jax. "I feel a evil sensation through me... like something happened to the council..." said Emma. "Want to check in for nurse Lily?" questioned Jax. Everyone exchanged worried looks at each other. "No... i will go by myself..." said Emma. "Okay, i will wait out here for you." said Jax. Andi's ears perked up and went to Jax. "So, where's Emma?" questioned Andi. "Inside nurse Lily's office." said Jax in reply. "Well, i'm going in there!" said Andi. "No, something happened and Emma is going to investigate. Andi gasped. "I'm her sidekick! I'm going in there!" said Andi as she teleported. "Wait, no!" said Jax. Jax rolled his eyes and made a spell. " "Turn back and hold my sack!" Yelled Jax as Andi then teleported back. Jax stomped his foot. Andi tried to teleport but failed. "You jerk! What did you do to my guardian powers?! I will do my anime moves on you!" Said Andi. "I disabled your powers for a while. Emma is the chosen one, isn't she? She will fix this!" Said Jax. Andi sighed and rolled her eyes. Emma walked spookly inside Lily's office. "Guys?" questioned Emma. Emma then heard a rustle and a squeek. "This isn't a trick! It's not funny! Oh well! Turn the dogs into hot dogs!" yelled Emma casting a spell. Nothing happened and Ava suddenly appeared. "Hahaha... hello Emily." laughed Ava. "WHAT?! that's not my real name!" yelled Emma suddenly her heart sanked. "You know?" questioned Emma. "Yeah, you're a witch. So what? I am also the evil chosen one!" yelled Ava. "What? How did you become a witch?!" said Emma. "Easily! I asked Vivian." said Ava. "Vivian, what?" questioned Emma. "Ooh, you don't know? Well, a long time ago, Vivian was a council member, Lord Dominic was the oldest council member we knew who was "brave" and "loyal" to Vivian. One day, Vivian turned iridium high into frogs because the students were brats those days.." said Ava about to continue untill Emma interupted. "Wait! You were like a kid that time!" said Emma. "DUH! Vivian told me everything! So, basically Dominic gaved her a strict warning that humans should never know about wizards and witches and that Vivian shouldn't be absuing her powers. One day Dominic grew sick and hardly couldn't use his powers because he was dying. Those weeks and days that passed, Vivian abused alot of times of her powers. One day, Dominic got cured! When he came to school to surprise the students he saw tons of flies being eaten by frogs. The flies were the students who were brats and the frogs were the good students. Dominic got angry and banished Vivian from the realm. Dominic was so stupid that he forgot to disable Vivian's powers. 1 week passed after Vivian was banished and Dominic died leaving the role for 3 kids that day to rule the realm. Desdomona, Agamemon, and Ramona. Vivian cared and when she saw that i was abanded she took me in as a orphan. From there, Vivian casted other witches and wizards and made her own dark side. The dark realm." said Ava as she got interupted again by Emma. "WAIT, THERE'S MORE PEOPLE LIKE US IN THIS WORLD BECAUSE OF VIVIAN?!" said Emma. Ava smirked. "Of course. Now Vivian and i want revenge because we want the whole realm expelled and ours to rule. And you and your puiny friends won't do anything about it!" laughed Ava as she dissapeared. "No! NO!!!" yelled Emma. Chapter 5: Invasion of the dark realm! Jax poked his nose through the door. The light turned on. Jax sighed. "Comon Andi, let's go in." said Jax as he and Andi opened the door to the nurse office and closed it behind them. Jax smiled as he saw Emma. Emma shyed. "Hey..." she said hugging Jax. "Emma, what's wrong?" questioned Andi. "Ava the new student in the school? She's a witch." said Emma. Jax face turned upside down. "Whoa, what? She's a what? OMG." Jax said as he freaked out. "Calm down, Jax. Everything's under-control." calmed down Emma. "Well, not anymore. The drama has returned with more trouble than ever." said Andi. "Yeah, matters worse that now the council is captured, and we have to take their place and rescue them!" said Emma. "I agree. Let's go." said Jax. "To where?" questioned Andi. "To the secret basment!" yelled Jax as he casted a spell. Category:Blog posts